Atlantis of The Sand
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Hamparan padang pasir nan luas yang mengelilingi Sunagakure menyimpan legenda tersendiri. Kisahnya dituturkan secara turun temurun kepada para Kazekage dan Jinchuriki Shukaku. Hingga akhirnya kisah itu diceritakan kepada Shikadai oleh sang paman, The 5th Kazekage. Semi Canon. Enjoy reading :)


**_Atlantis of The Sand_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary :_** Hamparan padang pasir nan luas yang mengelilingi Sunagakure menyimpan legenda tersendiri. Kisahnya dituturkan secara turun temurun kepada para Kazekage dan Jinchuriki Shukaku. Hingga akhirnya kisah itu diceritakan kepada Shikadai oleh sang paman, Godaime Kazekage. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 **A/N :** Sedikit berhubungan dengan fic The Phoenix. Kalo agak bingung, silakan baca fic itu juga yaa :) *promo* Hehehe.

 ** _Warning :_** Alur cepet, gaje, OOC, abal, dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

"Paman! Ceritakan sebuah dongeng sebelum aku tidur yaa!" Shikadai berseru dari arah kamar mandi ketika didengarnya suara Gaara tengah berbincang dengan ibunya di kamar. Gaara hanya tersenyum mengiyakan sementara Temari menghadiahkan delikan tajam pada anaknya karena bersikap kurang sopan.

"Usiamu sudah dua belas tahun, Shikadai. Masih juga tertarik dengan dongeng, heh?" ujar Temari sedikit meledek ketika sang anak melewatinya, hendak menuju ke tempat tidurnya.

Meski Shikadai sudah terbilang cukup dewasa untuk diberi tanggung jawab dan kepercayaan, wanita cantik itu selalu memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau sang buah hati selalu minum susu dan menyikat giginya sebelum tidur. Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini, ketika keluarga kecilnya tengah berlibur di Suna.

"Kurasa tak ada peraturan yang melarang anak berumur dua belas tahun tidak boleh mendengarkan dongeng, Bu." timpal Shikadai seraya menarik selimutnya hingga bahu dan mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

"Tsk! Benar-benar anaknya Shikamaru! Selalu pintar mencari alasan!" gerutu Temari. Shikadai hanya menyeringai, menanggapi omelan ibunya. Gaara yang menjadi pihak ketiga tidak sepenuhnya sependapat dengan sang kakak.

Menurutnya, Shikadai mewarisi hal itu dari kedua orangtuanya, bahkan mungkin lebih condong dari Temari. Namun, dia tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan sang kakak yang suasana hatinya sedang tak menentu seharian tadi. Jadi, pria bersurai merah itu memilih diam.

Temari kemudian merapikan selimut Shikadai agar anaknya tetap hangat ditengah cuaca malam Sunagakure yang sedang dilanda angin kencang. Dia juga sudah mengunci semua jendela dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan agar Shikadai tidak kedinginan.

Gaara sudah menyuruh asisten rumah tangga untuk mengerjakan semua itu tapi Temari tidak mau menyerahkan kepentingan suami dan anaknya kepada orang lain. Dia ingin mengerjakannya sendiri sekalipun gerakannya menjadi agak terbatas lantaran perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Baiklah. Semuanya sudah beres. Kenakan kaos kaki seandainya udara menjadi semakin dingin. Bila perlu, pakai sarung tanganmu, Shikadai." Temari mengelus kepala anaknya penuh kasih sayang, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan hangat di keningnya.

"Aaahh~ Umurku sudah dua belas tahun, Bu! Jangan menciumku seperti aku masih bayi!" Temari tak mengindahkan protes sang anak lantas mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Shikadai dengan gemas.

"Kurasa tak ada peraturan yang melarang seorang ibu mencium anaknya yang berusia dua belas tahun." Temari membalas perkataan Shikadai dengan seringai yang sama. Shikadai kalah telak. Gaara dan Temari tergelak melihat reaksi bocah Nara itu yang menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Selamat tidur, Sayang. Mimpi indah yaa." ucap Temari sebelum meninggalkan kamar anaknya. Segera setelah ibunya menutup pintu, Shikadai menarik lengan baju pamannya dan mendesaknya untuk menceritakannya sebuah dongeng.

"Dongeng apa yang ingin kau dengar, Shikadai? Rasanya semua cerita rakyat Sunagakure sudah kuceritakan padamu." Gaara menarik kursinya lebih dekat ke tempat tidur Shikadai.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku tentang legenda kota yang hilang, Paman!" sahut Shikadai bersemangat. Anak itu bangkit kemudian duduk sambil memeluk bantalnya dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Gaara tampak sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Shikadai.

"Kota yang hilang? Darimana kau tahu mengenai hal itu?" Dia tak bermaksud mencurigai Shikadai. Tapi, legenda kota yang hilang bukan merupakan dongeng yang umum diceritakan kepada anak-anak di desa Suna karena hanya sebagian orang yang mengetahui legenda tersebut dan mereka memutuskan untuk tetap merahasiakannya.

"Shinki. Sewaktu kami diserang, kami menemukan banyak sekali reruntuhan bangunan di bawah tanah." Shikadai berterus terang. Gaara sudah menduganya. Shinki sepertinya tidak tahu kalau legenda itu tak boleh diceritakan ke sembarang orang. Gaara hanya berharap dia tidak menuturkan legenda itu kepada orang lain.

"Kalau seperti itu, apa boleh buat. Aku akan menceritakan padamu." kata Gaara.

"Kenapa, Paman? Apa legenda itu tidak boleh diceritakan?" Shikadai merasakan keengganan dalam nada bicara Gaara.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, legenda kota yang hilang diceritakan secara turun temurun kepada para Kazekage, jinchuriki Shukaku, para tetua serta anggota dewan saja. Rakyat biasa tidak diperkenankan mengetahui legenda ini. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, banyak yang melanggar batasan itu. Sehingga legenda ini pun akhirnya diketahui oleh desa lain." Gaara memaparkan alasannya.

"Aku pun mendengar cerita ini setelah memegang tampuk kepemimpinan sebagai Kazekage. Dan Shinki mengetahuinya dari catatan-catatan kuno milik leluhurnya, Kazekage ketiga, yang pernah menyebutkan tentang kota yang hilang dibawah padang pasir." Gaara melanjutkan.

"Hmm~ begitu yaa. Jadi, apa aku boleh mendengarkan legenda itu? Boleh yaa?! Boleh?!" tanya Shikadai setengah memohon. Dia sangat ingin mengetahui legenda tentang kota yang hilang itu. Tapi, dia tak mau memaksa pamannya untuk bercerita kalau memang itu tidak diizinkan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tadi sudah kubilang kan?!" kedua iris _jade_ Shikadai berkilat cerah mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Ribuan tahun lalu, dataran Sunagakure merupakan tempat paling subur dan indah di muka bumi ini. Dipenuhi kebun-kebun dan sumber air yang tak pernah kering. Semua jenis tanaman dapat hidup disini. Sunagakure kala itu merupakan tempat paling nyaman untuk ditinggali mahluk hidup." Gaara memulai kisahnya.

"Penduduknya saat itu dikenal sebagai penyembah benda langit sebagaimana nenek moyang mereka, sehingga banyak dibangun menara yang tinggi sebagai tempat sembahyang. Istana raja pun dibangun megah dengan pilar-pilar yang tinggi menjulang."

"Suatu hari, raja membaca kitab-kitab kuno warisan leluhurnya yang menyebutkan tentang sebuah taman yang indah di persemayaman Tuhan. Taman itu bernama taman Firdaus." Gaara menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Taman Firdaus memiliki keindahan yang tak bisa dibayangkan dengan akal pikiran kita. Sungai-sungainya mengalir deras, namun suara gemericiknya bahkan lebih merdu dari dentingan piano yang paling indah."

"Dan yang mengalir bukanlah air. Melainkan susu dan madu yang kualitasnya jauh melebihi yang berasal dari bumi." tuturnya dengan ekspresi kekaguman yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Para penghuninya memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan sikap yang ramah serta sopan. Bangunan-bangunan yang ada disana pun terbuat dari emas dan permata dengan wangi semerbak yang tak pernah memudar."

"Tidak akan ada tempat di bumi yang akan menandingi taman Firdaus." Gaara jeda sebentar. Shikadai terpukau mendengar penuturan pamannya tentang taman Firdaus yang sangat indah. Anak itu jadi berangan-angan seperti apa keindahan taman Firdaus yang sesungguhnya.

"Suatu ketika, terbersit dalam hati sang raja untuk membuat replika taman Firdaus di kerajaannya, di Sunagakure ini. Raja pun mulai mengumpulkan seluruh emas dan permata serta material yang sama persis dengan yang ada di taman Firdaus dari seluruh dunia."

"Konon kabarnya, raja itu membutuhkan waktu berabad-abad untuk membangun tamannya, dibantu oleh para arsitek dan ahli bangunan terbaik yang juga melibatkan ribuan orang untuk menyelesaikannya." Shikadai menyimak penuturan pamannya dengan seksama.

"Kemudian Tuhan pun memerintahkan seorang utusanNya yang terpilih untuk mengingatkan raja itu agar tidak menyombongkan diri dan beriman kepada Tuhan karena sesungguhnya dia tidak akan pernah menyaingi kekuasaan Tuhan dalam hal apapun."

Gaara menghela napas seraya memandang wajah keponakannya yang diliputi rasa ingin tahu. Sejak kecil, Shikadai selalu merengek agar diceritakan sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur setiap kali ia menginap di rumah pamannya. Padahal menurut ibunya, Shikadai tak pernah bersikap demikian ketika berada di rumah.

Tapi, baik Gaara maupun Kankuro tak pernah keberatan dengan permintaan Shikadai. Tidak seperti Kankuro yang bercerita dengan memainkan bonekanya sebagai ilustrasi, Gaara lebih senang menceritakan kisah-kisah klasik Sunagakure yang terkenal akan keindahan bahasanya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi, Paman? Apa Tuhan murka pada raja itu?" Shikadai mulai tak sabar ingin mengetahui akhir ceritanya.

"Benar. Raja itu tak mempedulikan peringatan sang utusan. Hingga akhirnya Tuhan menimpakan bencana angin yang sangat kencang selama tujuh malam dan delapan hari berturut-turut hingga kerajaan dan taman yang sedang dibangun oleh raja untuk menyaingi taman Firdaus, tertutup lapisan pasir yang sangat tebal."

"Dan akhirnya, sisa-sisa kerajaan megah itu menjadi Sunagakure seperti yang kau lihat saat ini. Terasing di tengah-tengah gurun pasir yang amat luas dengan kondisi alam dan iklim yang ekstrim, yang hampir tidak memungkinkan untuk ditempati oleh mahluk hidup." Tatapan Gaara beralih ke jendela besar, tak jauh dari tempat tidur Shikadai yang menghadap langsung ke padang pasir.

"Jadi… kota itu benar-benar ada?" tanya Shikadai penasaran.

"Entahlah. Itu hanya sebuah legenda, Shikadai. Dan akan tetap seperti itu selamanya. Tapi…" Gaara tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa, Paman?"

"Ketika kakekmu menemukan butiran-butiran emas yang terkandung dalam pasir di daerah selatan, muncul perdebatan akan kebenaran legenda ini."

"Kakek menemukan emas? Woah! Itu keren!" Shikadai melonjak girang. Tapi, ekspresi Gaara tidak berubah, menandakan kalau hal itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Ayahku memakai teknik Jiton untuk memanipulasi pasir emas yang bisa menghentikan pasir Shukaku apabila dia mengamuk. Selain itu, dia juga menggunakannya untuk mengubah elemen emas itu menjadi benda padat hingga dapat dijadikan komoditas yang diharapkan mampu membantu perekonomian Suna yang saat itu sedang terpuruk." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Tapi hal itu berdampak buruk bagi Kazekage dan Sunagakure." tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah muram.

"Sejak Kazekage keempat menemukan emas, desa Suna mendapat ancaman dari berbagai pihak. Tak terhitung sudah, agresi dan juga kudeta yang ditujukan untuk melemahkan kekuatan Kazekage dan Sunagakure. Hingga akhirnya ayahku tewas dibunuh karena melindungi tanah kelahirannya."

Shikadai meraih tangan pamannya, mencoba merasakan kesedihan Gaara karena kematian sang ayah. Kakeknya sudah meninggal jauh sebelum ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Ibunya pernah bercerita kalau kakeknya meninggal untuk melindungi desa Suna.

Tidak hanya kakeknya, semua Kazekage juga meninggal secara tragis karena dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin menguasai atau menghancurkan Suna.

Pamannya pun pernah merasakan kematian ketika Shukaku ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya oleh sekelompok penjahat kelas kakap, namun Gaara dihidupkan kembali oleh seorang ninja medis yang berhati mulia, yang rela menukar nyawanya agar Kazekage tetap hidup.

Shikadai kemudian memeluk Gaara ketika disadarinya setitik airmata kepedihan meleleh turun, membasahi wajah tampan sang paman. Menguak kembali tragedi masa lalu yang memilukan memang sangat berat bagi siapapun, tak terkecuali bagi Gaara yang terkenal mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik.

Akhirnya Shikadai memahami peranan seorang Kazekage atau bahkan seluruh Kage di dunia shinobi. Tak hanya sebagai pemimpin, mereka juga adalah pelindung di barisan terdepan yang rela mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan desa.

"Secara tidak langsung, Kazekage juga melindungi harta karun yang mungkin terpendam di Sunagakure. Bukankah begitu, Paman?!" Shikadai berusaha menghibur sang paman dengan tawa riangnya. Gaara tersenyum mendengar perkataan polos keponakannya.

"Kalau memang harta karun peninggalan raja yang lalim itu benar-benar ada, Kazekage tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang akan menyalahgunakan harta itu. Aku berharap, harta itu tak pernah ditemukan. Biarlah itu tetap menjadi legenda. Sunagakure sudah memiliki harta yang jauh lebih berharga daripada emas dan permata."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Shikadai ingin tahu.

"Shinobi-shinobi muda yang akan menjadi penerus dan pelindung Suna di masa depan." Gaara menjawab mantap. Pria itu lantas bangkit dari tempat duduk, kemudian menarik tirai putih yang menggantung dari kedua sisi jendela untuk menutupinya. Gaara lalu mendekati keponakannya.

"Kau juga akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti ayah dan ibumu, Shikadai. Teruslah berlatih, jangan putus asa dan jangan pernah merasa dirimu lebih baik dari orang lain sebab…"

"Diatas langit masih ada langit. Yayaya. Aku sudah tahu hal itu, Paman. Ayah selalu mengatakannya padaku setiap kali dia berkesempatan memberiku nasehat. Merepotkan." Shikadai menyela perkataan Gaara tapi sang Kazekage tampak tak tersinggung.

Shikadai lantas merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk, menyalakan lampu kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan kembali menarik selimutnya untuk menahan hawa dingin yang semakin lama kian menusuk.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Sayang." Gaara mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di pucuk kepala anak itu. Anehnya, Shikadai tak pernah menolak ketika Gaara menciumnya. Bahkan anak itu kerap kali merajuk kalau pamannya tidak mendekap atau mengecupnya.

Shikamaru pernah menggoda anak kesayangannya itu dengan memanggilnya sebagai 'anak paman' karena sikap sang anak yang selalu manja pada kedua pamannya.

Shikadai sih oke-oke saja dipanggil seperti itu, asalkan tidak mengalami nasib seperti Inojin yang sering disebut sebagai 'anak mama' atau Sarada yang dipanggil 'gadis kecil ayah'oleh teman-teman mereka di akademi.

"Oh, Paman!" Shikadai tiba-tiba memanggil pamannya ketika Gaara hendak mematikan saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu. Sang Kazekage menghentikan langkahnya seraya menoleh ke arah Shikadai.

"Menurutku… Shinki akan menjadi Kazekage yang hebat." Gaara agak terkejut mendengar pendapat sang kemenakan tentang seorang genin yang kini berada dibawah pengawasannya. Dia memandang Shikadai dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, Shikadai." ucapnya seraya mematikan lampu dan beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah bisa publish juga :) Huaaa~ pengen ikutan ShikaTema event tapi feelnya belum dapet-dapet T.T

Saya malah gak bisa move on dari dedek Shikadai dan Shinki yang imut dan menggemaskan. Gomeeen~ kalo akhir-akhir saya sering nulis fic tentang kedua genin itu. Hehehe.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari legenda kota Iram (wiki : Iram of The Pillars) yang konon terkubur di kedalaman dan luasnya gurun pasir Rub Al-Khali di jazirah Arab (Saudi Arabia dan negara sekitarnya)

Beberapa arkeolog sudah menemukan reruntuhan kota itu yang berhasil mereka gali, tapi hingga saat ini belum bisa dibuktikan apakah itu adalah reruntuhan kota Iram atau bukan.

Saya mengganti kata surga dengan Firdaus dan penggambaran taman Firdaus merupakaan rekaan saya (sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyamakan dengan surga dalam kepercayaan/agama apapun.)

Tadinya, saya ingin menyematkan 'Islamic Content' pada fic ini. Tapi, saya pernah baca di suatu blog yang memaparkan sejarah kota Iram dari, setidaknya, empat kitab suci dari empat agama yang berbeda. Walaupun namanya berbeda tapi ciri-cirinya sama, memiliki bangunan dan pilar-pilar yang tinggi.

Berikut ayat-ayat yang menceritakan tentang kota Iram (kota kaum 'Ad) sebagaimana termaktub dalam Al-Qur'an :

1 **Al-Fajr ayat 6-8** tentang kaum 'Ad yang membangun pilar-pilar yang tinggi.

2 **Asy-Syu'ara' 123-139** tentang perilaku kamu 'Ad yang mendustakan Nabi Hud as.

3 **Adz-Dzariyat 41-42** tentang kemusnahan kaum 'Ad yang dibinasakan oleh angin.

Mohon maaf, karena saya muslim, jadinya ngambil referensi dari Al-Qur'an :)

Perihal legenda kota Iram yang terkubur di gurun pasir dan taman surga dunia yang dibangun rajanya, wallahu alam. Hanya Tuhan yang Maha Mengetahui keberadaan kota tersebut serta kebenarannya.

Keyakinan saya hanya sebatas yang dijelaskan dalam Al-Qur'an bahwa kaum 'Ad dibinasakan karena mereka ingkar kepada Allah SWT dan membangkang kepada ajaran/seruan Nabi Hud as. Pelajaran itu yang saya ambil bahwasanya semua kekuasaan hanya milik Allah SWT sehingga tak selayaknya manusia menyombongkan diri.

Yup! Maaf kalo kepanjangan penjelasannya. Hehehe. But, feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
